Araena VII
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Occurs sometime around manga volume 2 (I read the manga; is there even an anime format?) Apparently, Raenef isn't the only disgraceful excuse for a demon lord. There's one more... (Later chapters: Araena x Raenef stuff)
1. Chapter 1

Araena VII  
Chapter One  
  
"How could your predecessor dump something as annoying as you in my lap!?" Equinox shouted.  
"You dare to mock me, you creep?" Araena growled. "You've got no right."  
"Ooh that was good," Equinox smirked as he took a seat. "Can you do that again?"  
"Uh.. I don't remember what I did." Araena laughed and smiled nervously.  
"Dammit you fool!"  
SMACK! As usual, the newspaper was slapped across her face.  
"Equinox, why must you be so mean?" Araena sniffled.  
"If you'd shape up I wouldn't have to use the newspaper on you anymore!"  
"B-but me no wanna be nasty icky meanie demon lady," she pouted.  
"That is proper language for a five-year-old not a demon lady!"  
SMACK!  
"DAMMIT, EQUINOX!! HOW DARE YOU ADMONISH ME SO!!!"  
"Perhaps I've been going about this all wrong. perhaps. all I need to do is anger you."  
"Huh? What? I'm sorry. I wasn't listening. What are we talking about again?" Araena smiled another goofy smile.  
SMACK!  
"Ouchies!"  
SMACK!  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ONE FOR!?!"  
"For being an idiot," Equinox growled.  
"Damn you."  
"Angry?"  
"YES!!!"  
"Good. Stay that way."  
"What way? What did I just say?" Araena blinked.  
SMACK!  
"Owwies!"  
SMACK!  
"DAMMIT!"  
"Now that's what I like to hear."  
"What now?" Araena queried.  
SMACK!  
"EQUINOX, WHY ARE YOU HITTING ME!?! WHAT DID I DO!?! AND WHY IS MY MEMORY OF THE LAST THIRTY MINUTES SO CHOPPY!?!"  
"She. really doesn't remember," Equinox gasped softly. "She can't remember a thing."  
"Well no, I remember bits of it," Araena giggled.  
"Is it possible that the real demon lady Araena the Seventh is emerging bit by bit and she has no clue?" Equinox thought.  
"Lesson time over now. Buh-bye, Mr. Equi. I going out to the garden," Araena got up and headed for the door. On the way out, she failed to open the door in time and ran into it. "I'm sorry Mr. Door!" Araena called back cheerfully as she skipped off.  
"Perhaps not." Equinox sighed. "That little display was in violation of so many rules of the Demon Etiquette." 


	2. Chapter 2

Araena VII

Chapter Two

            "How do you manage with your charge?  He's similar to her isn't he?" Equinox asked over a cup of tea.  "How do I keep her under control?"

            "Best to let them do as they wish until they get bored.  That's when you teach them - when there's nothing else they want to pay attention to," Eclipse nodded.

            "She never gets bored.  I've noticed Araena behaves like a true demon when I pester her but she remembers nothing of these said periods of time later.  Is it the same with your boy Raenef?"

            "No, Raenef is always a blasted goof," Eclipse growled.  He was still getting over the remark that had been made about him "serving a clown."

            "If you're upset with the arrangement, why don't you go serve Krayon?  He'd be glad to have your support."

            "I could say the same for you.  Why don't _you_?"

            "I could not live with the guilt of dumping that disgrace into someone else's lap," Equinox stated simply, looking over the balcony to the garden below.  There was Araena skipping around in a pretty blue frilly dress, giggling like a little school girl, until she fell and scraped her knee.  At this point she began crying hysterically.

            "She's quite a blemish on your record.  Demon lords and ladies shouldn't dress like that or act like that," Eclipse couldn't help staring by now.  The girl was downright peculiar.

            "I know," Equinox sighed.  "I can't handle her any more.  That's why I called on you.  Do you have any advice for me?"

            Eclipse got up, solemnly finished his tea, and placed the cup down.  "Start a zoo and everything will work out fine," he said seriously before disappearing.

            "A… zoo?" Equinox blinked.  He then realized what "zoo" meant.  Eclipse was referring to the way Chris and Erutis had come to live with them but did that actually solve problems?  They were humans!  What good could they do?

            "Hey, hey Equi!" Araena smiled cheerfully as she hugged him.  "I gots a boo-boo.  Can you fix it for me?"

            Equinox twitched.  Then he threw the child off and walked away.

            "EQUI!!!" Araena sniffled.  She ran to catch up with him.

            "Start acting as your title commands of you," Equinox demanded.

            "No!"

            "Yes!"

            "No!"

            "Yes!"

            "I'm dyslexic!" Araena held up all her fingers but the middle finger on her one hand.

            "Creative way to flip me off," Equinox murmured.  "I'll give you credit for that."

            "Credit for what?  What's it mean to flip someone off Equi?"

            "Gr… never mind that."

            "Who was that guy who looked like you who was here earlier, Equi?" she asked.  Equi - she said the nickname teasingly - as if she knew he found it degrading.

            "My half-brother Eclipse.  He has a problem case like you.  Raenef the fifth I believe is the boy's name," Equinox stated simply.

            "Interesting.  I should like to meet this boy, Equi.  Take me to Lord Raenef's castle tomorrow at sunrise."

            "B-but Milady!" Equinox objected.

            "That's an order!"

            "Yes ma'am," he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Araena VII

Chapter Three

            "Eclipse, please allow me to forewarn you," Equinox 'thought' to his half-brother.  The two were connected through a mental link.  "Araena ordered me to take her to meet your master in the morning."

            "…"  Eclipse didn't respond but he sent out enough vibes to suffice as a response.  It was a very unsettling dark silence.

            "It's your own damn fault!  If you hadn't let her see you--!"

            "What do you think those two could do if they met?  What horrible chaotic mayhem do you expect?  Answer me!"

            "Horrifying unbelievable fluffy cute sugary behavior?"

            "Worse than that!  And _then_ what do you think the senior demon lords will do when _they_ hear of it?!"

            Equinox gulped and the sound also carried through in his thoughts to Eclipse, "Laugh, mock us horribly, assign us shameful tasks for a few years, have us physically and mentally abused, and finally kill us brutally?"

            "Damn straight," Eclipse mentally growled.  "How good are you at acting Equinox?"

            "Alright I suppose.  Why do you ask?"

            "Pretend to lose your way tomorrow.  Walk in one big circle back to your home."

            "But we have a mystical guide," Equinox objected sorrowfully.  "We can't get lost with the magic map we have."

            "Well then lose it!  Burn it to ashes!  Tear it to shreds!  Anything!"

            "But it was father's map," Equinox objected.  It fell silent again.  This time it was a more subtle gentle silence.

            "Hide it," Eclipse suggested.  He wasn't sentimental about the raggedy old paper their father had left behind but he knew Equinox was.  Eclipse would never let it show, but he had a soft spot for his younger half-brother.

            "I think I'm going to have to take her.  She won't take no for an answer."

            "I think I have an idea.  I'll just get Raenef out of the house and keep him out for the day."

            "Brilliant, just brilliant.  I knew you were the thinker of the family for a reason."

            "Thank you," Eclipse chuckled a bit.

            "Did I just hear what I think I heard?  Did the all-powerful, over-glorified, pompous Eclipse the Great just say thank you and then laugh?" Equinox questioned teasingly.

            "Shut up," he said coldly.

            "Okay, okay…"

            "Mr. Equi!  Mr. Equi!  It's morning, Mr.Equi!  Let's get a move on!" Araena skipped into the room.

            Equinox sighed heavily and reiterated to message to his brother.

            "Lord help us if these two meet," Eclipse mentally murmured.  "I'll get Raenef out of here straight away."

            "Indeed," Equinox accidentally said aloud, nodding.

            "Mr. Equi?  What are you talking about?"


End file.
